50 Shades of Twilight
by KeyriaLovi
Summary: What if a vampire Dom liked to play with people when she was in a new town? Maybe she likes putting controlling men in their place; having a little fun while she does. What if the same Dom came across Christian Grey when she out and about? Would it change his life forever?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or 50 Shades; both belong to their respective authors.

A/N: Alrighty, so I thought it was time to write a couple other stories. So, here's a little mix of two good ones for you. Hope you enjoy it and I look forward to the reviews!

It was cool today. Not cold enough to make you shiver, but still enough to enjoy a cozy blanket. Even though it was almost always over-cast and damp, I liked Forks. It was a small, mostly quiet little town and I'd gotten to like the peace that came with it.

Sure, everyone knew everyone and you waved, smiled, and spoke to almost every person you passed; but your business was your own. People didn't usually pry into your life unless they had a very good reason to. This town was perfect for me; and my life.

Of course, I only had a few years to enjoy this perfect town; but that would really be all I needed. I never _needed_ long in any town; but my time spent living in one place was cut short purely from need. After all, the key to surviving was being smart and not getting too close to anyone. Sadly, that even included my own kind.  
It wasn't exactly like I wanted attachments anyway. Humans were either too terrified to make the change and, of course, grew old and died. Or, they weren't very good humans to begin with. Then there were the vampires; and even they had their own issues. Most of them were entirely too arrogant and piggish for me to tolerate. The others spent most of their time trying their hardest to be the one thing they could never be. Human.

Then there were the ones with gifts. Now those were a breed all their own. Half of them thought their gift made them some kind of god and therefore invincible; while the other half either hated their gift or were terrified of it.

Yes, it must be strange to know that a vampire could be so picky about both sides of the world, but that's just who I am. It's gotten me far and kept me safe; this picky way of life. And why should I mess with something that isn't broken?

I had to smile at myself as I thought of my complex way of living. Only I would be on the hidden side of life and constantly be so particular about everything.

It was during my weekly musing that I caught a glimpse of him. Tall, lithe, rugged, and beautiful. I hadn't seen him before, so he must have just moved here. The last six months here hadn't yet graced me with a sight of this man, so hopefully I was in luck.

He was a vampire for sure; his scent gave that away first. A rich scent too; spicy and sharp. Like allspice, whiskey and pipe tobacco all mixed up together. Black cherry pipe tobacco, to be exact. My favorite.

His dirty blonde hair hung shaggedly over his square-jawed face and his body moved with purpose. He was flanked by four others, but he wasn't the leader. A part of a group; with the others filling in the rest. Their leader must have been older, therefore unable to join them here.

One unfortunate little thing about being changed at a young age. If you live around humans at all, you usually have to try acting the age you're supposed to be. Which would most likely explain why they were at the high school as I was.

I made eye contact with the short, dark-haired girl and she smiled at me with wide, cautious eyes. I nodded just barely and raised my brows; her reply was a quick shake of her head.

I wasn't exactly sure if that was just a straight 'no'; or if it just meant not now. I shrugged a little and lifted my satchel to my shoulder. They wouldn't get away from me that easily. Well, at least not him.

Lunch time was a great relief for me. Trying not to answer every question with the right answer every time was difficult. Something that almost had me caught once. Thankfully, however, the classes gave me a chance to learn at least a little about this group of teenage vampires.

Alice was the short, dark-haired girl's name. She was sort of pixie-ish, and somewhat of a talker. Apparently, her and the bronze-haired boy were and item. I think his name is Edward, but I'm not completely sure. It could actually be Eddie; but that was just what she called him.

Then there was the big, hulky guy. His name is Emmett and he seems to be pretty laid back actually. He was dating the model-looking blonde, Rose; who was also the twin sister of Jasper. The blonde god I hadn't stopped thinking about all day. He was the one; the one I chose to bide my time with while I was here.

I slid into a chair at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, my back against the wall. I had a fairly good view of everyone pulsing and milling around the room. I could hear all of the chatter too, though most of it was rather boring.

I heard the normal questions about the new girl; me, going around here and there. You know, who was I; where was I from; the same ones I've heard literally a million times before. Of course, there were the rumors too. I was a foreign model who was here for privacy; I was some rich orphan who was moved here for protection, ect. My favorite one was that I was really a secret agent who was here because there was some underground drug group or something, and they were getting ready to bust them. That one made me laugh.

The only rumors and gossip that peaked my interest was about the other vampires; especially Jasper. Seems like my future toy was single; but hadn't really been interested in anyone that had talked to him yet. Some people thought he was gay; but I seriously doubted that.

The one thing I heard that made me confident in my goal was also the same thing that had a lot of girls very jealous. It was said that Jasper must like me. A few of the kids were talking about how he had asked them about me. Now that made me really smile.

My eyes flew open when I heard a chair slide close. It was him! Jasper was pulling a chair close to me, his eyes on mine. I had to keep playing it cool, so I punched those butterflies in my stomach to the ground and raised my brows.

"Uh, hi. Can I help you with something?" I smiled a little, shifting in my seat as I crossed my arms on the table.

"Well, Miss Phillips, I'm fairly sure you can. I wouldn't have come over if you couldn't. But, it ain't really help; more of a request." He had a deep southern drawl and it was intoxicating.

I laughed a little, sitting back as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"A request? You don't even really know me and you're asking me for a favor? Um, do you think I'm as gullible as those human girls? Or were you just hoping? Cause I'm sure that live will work on them." I wasn't mean, but I wasn't going to give him what he wanted either.

He chuckled, a sound that got me a little worked up with that accent of his. He shook his head, those lips of his giving me a small, sexy smile.

"No, Violet, I don't think you're like them. I know you aren't, so I thought I'd try. But, if you'd rather me try with them..." He stood up from the table and my eyes went wide.

I sat forward and grabbed his wrist, biting my lip a little when he looked back at me.

"Uh, that isn't what I meant, I'm sorry. I kinda suck at this joking with people thing, I guess." I gave him a smile as he sat back down.

That was kinda weird, actually. I don't think I've ever acted like that before; usually I would have let him keep walking.

"It's alright, ma'am. I knew you didn't mean anything by it. Now, back to my request. Come to the movies with me. I'd like to talk to you without bein' overheard." He sounded like he had a secret, and I wasn't sure I liked that.

"The movies? Wouldn't you wanna go somewhere else if you wanna talk about stuff? The movies ain't exactly a very private, or quiet, place for talking." Since I was pretty sure the stuff he wanted to talk about was something human's shouldn't hear, I figured I'd point out that little detail to him.

"Don't worry about that. The guy that owns the place owes me a favor anyway, so it'll just be us in that room." He chuckled and I felt a shiver run through me.

God, what the hell was wrong with me? I had to get my head right, and now I was wondering if this was the right guy after all.

"Well, I guess it would be rude if I said no now; especially since it sounds like you might have already called this favor in." I gave him a smile, rising to my feet slowly.

"It would be rude, but I'd try again anyway. I'll pick you up at seven." He winked at me and stood, walking back to table with the others.

That was rather odd, really. Most guys, human or not, give a girl at least a day. Usually longer if it's the first time they'd actually met.

I watched him for a few minutes when he joined the others again; Alice was clapping her hands excitedly as the rest were smiling. Something was going on there and I wasn't too sure I liked it. I shook myself out of it and left the cafeteria.

I was going to have to do things much faster this time; but it wouldn't be a problem since we were both vampires. Wouldn't exactly be something we could fight about in school; and I could stay hidden out of school to keep issues at bay til it was time for me to move again.

I'd just put everything out there at the movies tonight. Get it out there and be done. One good thing about him being a vampire was that I wouldn't have to rush and make up a contract on such short notice. Verbal contracts were usually enough when I chose a vampire to play with, so that was a little bit of a relief.

The rest of the day kinda flew by thankfully, giving me time to prep myself for tonight. I couldn't get attached. Too many problems came from getting attached, and it never works out anyway. I just had to make sure I didn't let those feelings I was getting get in the way. It wouldn't be good if they were stronger than my mind, so I'd have to be straight forward as soon as we were alone.

I fed on the way home, just in case. I got home and had just enough time to clean up and change. I didn't want to be too sexy, but plain and casual just didn't feel right. So, I went with my favorite tight jeans and my silky lilac tunic top that showed just enough cleavage to be hot, but not enough to be slutty. I didn't wanna do heels this time, so I pulled on my cowboy boots instead.

I ran my fingers through my hair quickly, hearing a car coming up the driveway. All I had to do was stay focused and make it to the movies. After that, I would tell him exactly what I wanted and go from there. I could always leave town if I had to. I took one breath and went for the door, opening it before he could knock.

"We ain't gonna make it to the movies cause I gotta tell you somethin'." Jasper just walked right in, looking at me with wide eyes.

I crossed my arms and huffed a little, pushing the door shut with my foot.

"Excuse me? I've got shit to say to, so just chill out. Sit down or something and we'll just get this over with now and forget the damn movie." I gestured toward a chair, moving for the couch myself.

He sat across from me and smiled, leaning forward slightly.

"Look, I think I should just let you know what I'm after so there isn't any confusion. I'm not looking for a relationship of any kind. I just want something to have a little fun with while I'm here, nothing else. I am a Dominant and I want a Submissive. I want someone to do what I want, when I want it. I was hoping for a little more time before telling you this, but I think you might have thought there could be something else. So, there's my part. You can say what you wanted to say or just leave, but now you know." I crossed my arms, giving him a little time to process it.

He shook his head a little, a small smile on his lips.

"I knew there was somethin' like that goin' on, I could feel that much from you. That's what I do; I feel and sometime's influence emotions. That's why I approached you. It's also how I know that ain't the only thing you've felt. There's somethin' else you feel but you don't wanna admit it. I know what you want and I'll try to give it to you, but I'm a Dominant too. I want a woman to submit to me as well; so this may not work." He laughed and sat back.

Well, that was shocking. I didn't expect him to act all cool about it, but now I know why. I knew I'd have to watch my emotions now, too. So, he wanted control just as I did; but I didn't know why he still wanted to try.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Two like minds aren't going to work, so we should save ourselves the trouble. Unless you have a damn good reason, I see no need to discuss this anymore." I stood and motioned toward the door, the smile fading from his lips as he stood.

Those butterflies were back and I looked at the floor; this wasn't going well at all. He was at my side in an instant, pushing me against the wall as his lips tickled against my ear.

"I know what I want, and why I want it. I'll do whatever I have to until you see the reason why as well. Until then, let's have some fun." He growled against my neck before his lips crushed mine.

His fingers wound themselves in my hair, pulling my head back as he nipped along my throat. A moan escaped from my lips and I pushed against him; my strength wasn't enough and he crushed himself against me again.

"Don't fight it, darlin'. You want it as much as I do." His voice was raspy and I suddenly felt more aroused than I ever had before.

My breath was shallow and his scent was increasing my arousal to even higher peaks.

"I can't...I don't... This isn't how I do things." I panted out the words, my body betraying me by reacting to him so readily.

"It is today." He whispered quickly before he kissed me again, lifting me from the ground.

Just this once. Couldn't hurt to do this just once.

A/N: Well, there's the start. I know it's kinda slow, but every good story begins that way. Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
